


Marry me?

by resonance_and_d



Series: The World Without War [4]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Marriage Proposal, Politics, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 23:04:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1365046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/resonance_and_d/pseuds/resonance_and_d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zuko asks Toph for her hand in marriage. It goes... strangely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marry me?

“Marry you?” Toph repeats, as though she's not quite sure she heard him right. “What the hell, Zuko.”

That was not exactly how he had expected this dinner to go.

“I'm not going to stay cooped up in a palace forever.” she said. “I had enough of that when I lived with my parents.”

“You could still travel,” Zuko said. “I didn't ask you to stay forever.”

“You think your advisers would like that, fancy pants? You think your people would look kindly on you marrying an Earth Kingdom girl, and then letting her wander around the world?”

He wanted to protest, to tell her that none of that mattered-

“Besides,” she added, grabbing a pear from the table's centerpiece and taking a huge bite. “Living in sin is so much more fun.”

Zuko choked on his food.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Jan 6, 2010 to http://resonance-and-d.dreamwidth.org/66248.html#cutid1


End file.
